Episode 21
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 22|Next Episode -->]] Date: September 26th, 2008 Length: 1:37:01 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): None Intro: Back to the Future, Part II Quote of the week: "If there isn’t a one year old nearby, I’ll make one.” Closing Words: 'Chris: "Goodnight everybody." '''Closing Song: ' SNES game Axelay Colony ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Stupidest puzzles *Gaming's Most Important Farty-Butts *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Call of Duty: World at War Notable Facts: *Carolyn was supposed to break the vagina barrier this episode, but she backed out. However, she mentioned birds poop and have sex with one hole, which therefore lead to the stories of shitting. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Mikel Reparaz **"Show us your tits, listeners!" 1:02-1:09 **In an old-man voice: "When you have a Blockbuster, you don't have to make you're own videogames." 18:40-19:36 **"You rim your grandfather with that mouth?" 26:12 **I think it's known as the bomb jokes checkpoint. *Brett Elston **on Resident Evil: "I'm going to fuck the keyhole. I have a really small dick." 15:20-17:19 **Somebody say something! **Resident Evil has the history of the world's worst gaming puzzles. *Charlie Barratt and Brett Elston try to one up each other about who lived in a more rural part of Illinois. 19:36-20:07 **Charlie Barratt: "I had a cornfield in my backyard." **Brett Elston: "Oh f*ck that, I had a cow pasture in my backyard." **Charlie Barratt: "We had a cow in the house he was...my uncle." **Brett Elston: "I am a cow." *Chris Antista **When having his cigarette break and pee break at the same time, he bends down midstream so people from other buildings don't think he's peeing. 34:18-35:34 **Joined the swimteam to get Spider-Man on the Genesis. He got 2nd at regionals, but he didn't even care, as he just wanted Spider-Man. 1:16:33-1:16:48 **Nature does not want birds to have oral sex. Beak is sharp. **Fuck, there is 17 Shrek games and they're all the same. **I have nine beers before I meet with someone like everyone else. **That's a deus ex delicious. **I can get to Space Quest 10. By piracy. **Charlie what your game was is now Javascript. **I will be heading off to Florida with a freshly shaved nutsack in 6 hours. *Charlie Barratt **This is from a PC adventure game. Everyone else: ughhh GOOD GOD! Tales from the Toilet 49:51-1:04:37* Chris Antista: *He was going through a hard time and was basically homeless, living in the office. GamesRadar resident Tyler Nagata offered him a place to stay. Tyler liked to eat burritos. Naturally, Chris' diet soon followed suit. Described the shit in question as: *"Antsy, concentrated, like a cement mixer shitting pavement." *"Like a hot day with wavy heat lines from a gas leak. Like a nice driveway." *Chris used plastic cutlery to cut up the shit and put it in a newspaper. He drove down to a lagoon and waited in the car for 20 minutes until no one was around. He dumped the shit into a trashcan at a playground near the lagoon. Brett Elston: *Was at a friend's grandmother's house. Had a dinner that was described as "a meat and cheese shit dinner". The shit wouldn't flush, so he grabbed a wooden stake from the backyard and stabbed the shit until it flushed. He proceeded to throw the stake into the forest. *Evidently, someone wrote "SHIT" in shit in the bathroom of Brett's Toys 'R' Us, and he went to work JUST to take a picture. 1:03:10 Question of the Week 4: Drunk Gaming Stories *Brett Elston: Rock Band *Mikel Raparez: Doesn't drink socially while gaming *Charlie Barratt: Doesn't really drink *Chris Antista: Symphony of the Night Link: Episode 21 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 22|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008